


Tease

by ZeroInvador



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Amelie, F/F, Hand Jobs, Is jus smut, Lesbians, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding the d, Smut, Some fluff too, Something new in the bedroom, Teasing, Top Lena, Trans Amélie, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/pseuds/ZeroInvador
Summary: Lena wants to try something new in the bedroom, and Amélie definitely won't be complaining.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nox (Sheut)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheut/gifts).



> Well this is new, first time writing a trans character but it's been a lot of fun... Besides all the parts where I got stuck, or worried about how I was writing it.
> 
> So, Amélie is trans, if you don't like it then obviously don't read it. Any rude or transphobic comments will get deleted of course.
> 
> Also wanna thank Nox (Sheut), Nikha, smokeopossum and Bigass69 for proof reading and helping me out with this, you guys were a big help! ^-^

A pair of plump lips captured Lena's own, swallowing her whimper as slender fingers drifted lightly across her thigh, trailing upwards to tease the elastic of her underwear. The digits plucked at the yellow fabric and a single finger dipped under her waistband, pulling and letting it snap back against her skin.

Lena jolted and her grip on Amélie’s hip tightened, blunt fingernails digging into the pale blue flesh. The woman above her chuckled lowly against her lips before trailing them across her jaw, peppering the flesh with purple kisses.

“Such a pretty mouth,” Amélie whispered against her skin, skimming a thumb across her bottom lip. “I'll enjoy filling it later.” Below, she felt the tip of Amélie’s hardness lazily drag over her thigh.

She gasped, feeling those teasing fingers rub at the damp spot through her knickers, not even bothering to push them aside. At this point, her wet underwear was the only piece of clothing she’d managed to keep on, having already used the time to hastily undress Amélie down to nothing.

As those fingers dragged her underwear to the side, she grasped onto Amélie’s wrist to stop her.

“Wait,” she breathed.

Amélie regarded her curiously, head cocked to the side as she pulled back, leaning back on her knees. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything's fine, _you're_ fine- I mean, no you're perfect, I just-” a cool hand brushed the hair from her eyes before cupping her cheek. “I wanted to try somethin’, indulge me?” She asked hopefully.

The French woman hummed, _“D'accord._ What did you have in mind, _ma chérie?”_

She scrambled up from her position and gestured for her girlfriend to take her place. “Lie back for me an’ I'll show you!”

Amélie smiled at Lena's eagerness as she leaned in to kiss her cheek before crawling forward to lounge back against the pillows languidly.

Lena wasted no time, swiftly swinging her leg over to straddle her girlfriend’s hips, splaying her hands flatly against Amélie’s soft stomach. She felt unsure of herself as she stared down between her legs, trying to align her hips with Amélie's.

She frowned before her eyes flicked up to meet curious golden ones. “Lemme know if I fuck this up, yeah?”

“What are you--”Amélie’s question died in her throat as Lena began to move her hips, those soaked knickers she wore rubbing against her cock.

Lena breathed out a laugh at the feel of Amélie’s thick shaft harden, feeling it twitch against the wet fabric of her underwear. She gripped the French woman's hands and guided them to her waist as she continued to move, rolling her hips rhythmically, grinding her covered lips across her girlfriend’s steadily hardening bulge.

“Looks like _someone’s_ enjoyin’ this,” she grinned, taking in Amélie’s face, whose gaze hadn't left her hips since they'd started moving. She began dragging her fingernails lightly up and down her girlfriend's quivering stomach.

“Hm, you could say that,” Amélie murmured absentmindedly, hungrily staring at the sticky mess spreading further across her knickers.

Lena licked her lips and reached down to stroke a thumb idly over her girlfriend’s tip, delighting in the small shudder that ran through the body beneath her. She grinned mischievously, pulling her underwear aside to glide across her, curling her hand into a fist to pump Amélie’s throbbing head slowly.

The painted nails gripping Lena's waist tightened and a groan slipped through purple lips. Amélie’s  hips jerked, pushing the tip of her cock through those slender fingers.

Judging from how sticky Amélie felt, Lena must be _soaking_ , the thought alone making her throb harder.

The fist around her opened, replaced instead by a single finger.

“Look at you,” She whispered with a grin, finger rubbing short, maddening circles at her tip, “so hard for me.”  
  
Amélie's hips bucked again and she gasped. “L-Lena,” she whimpered. _“Tu m’excites.”_  
  
Lena rolled her hips, prompting a wordless groan. “Tell me what you want.”  
  
A faint purple blush bloomed across Amélie's cheeks. “Inside,” she moaned, a shudder passing through her as Lena's fingernail dug in slightly. “Please.”

“Aw, since you said please, hold 'er up for me?”

Amélie barely hesitated, reaching down to hold herself up vertically for Lena to take a seat, gripping her hip with the intention of pulling her down faster.

Lena, however, had other plans.

Realising what her girlfriend was trying to do, she moved just out of her reach. “Ah ah ah! I'm in charge this time, love. You jus’ lie down and look pretty, I'll do the rest.”

As she finally felt herself prodding against Lena's entrance, Amélie was about to sigh in relief before the heat enveloping her suddenly disappeared. She fought through the lusty haze and found Lena grinning above her, spreading her lips and watching as her tip eased slowly in between dripping folds before pulling away once more.

 _“Lena,”_ she whimpered in frustration, feeling her cock twitch in the cool air.

She received a short chuckle in response, and what felt like sympathy as warmth surrounded her tip once more, sinking down inch by inch, until finally the velvet heat wrapped around her whole length.

Lena moaned softly above her and started to move, rocking her hips slowly, feeling the delicious burn as she adjusted around Amélie. She rose and sank back down in short, quick thrusts, skin slapping against skin with each descent.

“You feel so good, Amé,” Lena sighed happily, dipping her fingers beneath her ruined underwear to rub her clit. A small gasp escaped her lips. “thought 'bout this for quite a bit, y'know.”

Amélie choked out a moan at the sight, wishing she could see exactly what those nimble fingers were up to. She reached down to pull aside the messy fabric, biting her lip hard once she saw how Lena's fingers swiped over her slick folds. She tried to sit up but without success, feeling a hand at her chest pushing her back down into the pillows.

With a hand still on Amélie's chest, Lena leant down and pressed their slick bodies together,  teasingly hovering just above her face - close enough to hear her quiet gasps but not enough to capture her lips. Amélie twitched as she felt Lena's fingers, still furiously rubbing her clit between the thin cloth of her soaked knickers, which were now trapped against her stomach. She whimpered, feeling the damp fabric slide along her skin as Lena's knuckles nudged at her.

Lena’s lips curled into a small smirk as an idea struck her. She pulled her fingers free from her underwear and lifted them upwards, trailing the wet digits lightly along Amélie’s ribs before they reached her mouth.

“Open up, love.” Lena purred, nudging her fingers against the other woman's lips. “You've gone an’ made me all sticky. Need to teach you how to clean up your messes after you.”

Amélie welcomed her fingers gladly, groaning as the sweet taste painted over her tongue. She sucked each finger desperately until the taste barely lingered, bucking her hips as she felt her orgasm approaching. “Lena,” she gasped around her fingers, “I'm going to - I'm - _no no_ _non_ Lena, _please_ ,” she sobbed as Lena climbed off of her and the warmth around her cock disappeared.

She watched with frustration and hope as Lena got up to shimmy out of her knickers and kicked them to the side, biting her lip at the obvious wetness smeared over her thighs.  
  
“Poor thing,” Lena cooed as she straddled her once more, lining herself up and sliding her folds teasingly over her shaft. Amélie swore, making Lena snigger. She trailed her fingers softly against the underside of a pale blue breast. “Sit tight, I've gotcha.”  
  
Amélie whimpered her name as Lena slowly started to grind against her, this time without the annoying fabric getting in the way. She rolled her hips and glanced down, seeing the tip of her cock nudging itself against Lena's clit with her fluid movements, watching it disappear between her lips before sliding back out, glistening with arousal. Her nails dug sharply into the flesh of Lena's thighs as she jerked her hips upwards.

Lena grinned knowingly - it wouldn't take much to get Amé off after all her teasing... but a little more wouldn't hurt. She slowed down again, completely stopping just as Amélie's hips started jerking more frantically against her.

 _“Plus fort, s’il te plaît,_ I need to- _merde I-”_

She was sure that was one of her favourite things, her normally cool and collected girlfriend completely _losing it,_  and breaking down because of her.

Lena giggled and took mercy on her, leaning down and scraping fingernails along her sides as she started rocking her hips once more.

A long string of French curses flowed from Amélie’s lips and she tipped her head back against the pillows, feeling her muscles tighten with every grind of Lena's hips. She broke out into a light sweat as her orgasm finally crashed into her, and with a wordless cry she came hard, feeling the thick spurts of cum paint over her quivering abdomen.

Amélie dimly registered Lena saying something as she felt a hand gripping her firmly, tugging her shaft in long, quick strokes **.** She came again, back arching as her second orgasm rolled into her before collapsing back on the bed. Her chest heaved and she blearily looked at Lena, who gave her a smug smirk.

Lena reached out with a finger and lazily swept along her twitching stomach before popping it into her mouth, rolling her tongue around the tip. Amélie groaned beneath her and she chuckled. She leant down and gave her a slow, filthy kiss, swallowing a whimper as she lightly squeezed at the softening cock with her free hand.

She climbed off of her and crawled her way up the bed, flopping down next to Amélie and snuggling up to her as she nuzzled the crook of her neck lightly. Lena brushed her lips over the smooth skin, murmuring happily as Amélie's arm pulled her closer in response.

“So… You like when I'm in charge.” Lena mumbled into her neck.  
  
A telling silence made her grin into Amélie's neck and she propped herself up on an elbow to look down at her blushing face. “You do! Big bad sniper likes mmpf-” fingers covered her lips, effectively stopping her from continuing.  
  
Amélie glared at her and pulled her closer, tucking her back under her chin. _“Tais toi,_ you menace.”  
  
Lena giggled, and the both of them were quiet for a while until Amélie groaned, feeling warm fingers brush against her cock before grabbing it and lightly stroking along the length.

 _“Lena._ Have mercy.”  
  
She looked up with a twinkle in her eye. “I remember you sayin' something about filling my mouth earlier?” Amélie shuddered, and Lena laughed at the sensation of it hardening against her palm. “An’ you say _I'm_ insatiable.”  
  
_“Tais-toi!”_


End file.
